Picture Perfect
by Fuck if I know
Summary: Kuroko has worked all of his life to become a famous reporter. Now, he has his shot. All he has to do, is dig up some dirt on Akashi Seijuro. Only, he can't find anything wrong with him. Akashi is an absolute saint... Or is he? ((could possibly get pretty intense in later chapters, fair warning))
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko sighed as he sat in his chair, fidgeting as he looked around the familiar room. It was an ordinary office, with very few personal items, but he always looked for something new, something to tell him more about the man that sits behind the desk. It was his job, after all.

The door opened, and he forced himself to relax as the man sat behind the desk opposite of him, a grim look on his face.

"Kuroko. You've been on this story for three weeks now, and you have brought me nothing but good things."

The bluenette blinked. "Well, isn't that, good, then?"

The man sighed. "No! We're trying to dig up dirt on the Akashi heir, not make him look like a saint."

"But, what if he is a saint?"

The man laughed. "No one is a saint, Kuroko. You have one month to get me the story I need, or you're fired."

Kuroko sighed and nodded, thanking the man for his time before leaving the office.

When he arrived back at his apartment, it was just reaching noon, and Kuroko couldn't help but smile as he unlocked his door. He was met with the heavenly scent of a full feast, awaiting him at the table. The bluenette's smile grew as he found the man on the other side of the table, already smiling back at him.

"How was your morning, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko smiled as he sat opposite of his boyfriend. "It's certainly better now, Seijuro."

Akashi shot him another smile before gesturing toward the feast before them. "I prepared lunch."

"I see. And as usual, you went above and beyond."

"Well as an Akashi, it's in my blood."

Kuroko laughed soflty to himself as he began to eat, relishing in the magic that was Akashi's food. He still didn't understand how someone who had always been waited upon, never lifting a finger, was so good at everything.

Not only could the redhead cook, he could play every sport in Japan, he could sing, he was a published writer, a renowned artist, and he had dabbled in many other hobbies throughout his young life, excelling in them all.

Kuroko felt the warmth in his chest just thinking about it, as he stared lovingly into the crimson eyes of his beloved.

"Tetsuya, you're not eating."

Kuroko came to then, realizing he had been staring for far too long. A blush crossed his cheeks as he turned his attention back to the food.

"… Is your boss still looking for ways to discredit me?"

Kuroko sighed. "Yes, but don't worry. There's no possible way he could do that." He looked up to him then, capturing his gaze. "You're perfect."

A small smile graced Akashi's lips, and it made Kuroko's heart flutter. Yes, Akashi was perfect. Absolutely perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Akashi stood in front of the full length mirror in his and Kuroko's bedroom, adjusting his tie. After the fourth time retying it, he sighed, turning to the bluenette that sat on the edge of the bed.

"Tetsuya, will you be so kind as to help me?"

Kuroko smiled, walking over to the redhead and taking the tie in his own hands. In a matter of seconds, the tie was adjusted perfectly on Akashi's neck, and Kuroko took a step back to admire the man before him.

"You look dashing, Seijuro."

The redhead smiled smugly, puffing out his chest. "Don't I?" He kissed his boyfriend's lips lightly before maneuvering around him to retrieve his jacket from the bed. "I assume you'll be there later?"

Kuroko smiled. "Of course. Even if it wasn't part of my job."

XXX

Kuroko stood off in the corner of the museum's main lobby, the large room much more extravagant than he'd imagined. His camera hung from the strap around his neck, whilst other reporters around him attempted to be more discreet. Kuroko knew better than to try and hide his profession, though. There was nothing for Akashi to hide.

Tonight was the grand opening of a new exhibit here at the museum. The Founders' exhibit- in which, the Akashi family was greatly involved. Most of the historical statements as well as cultural artifacts that would now shine their history upon the town were provided by Akashi Seijuro himself. As the redhead's introduction was made to the crowd, Kuroko made his way to the front, pushing through until he could clearly see his beloved.

Akashi stood at the entrance of the new exhibit, a red ribbon blocking it from the main room. As the lady beside him presented him with a rather large pair of scissors, the redhead turned to look directly into Kuroko's camera lens.

' _Just as I told him,'_ Kuroko thought, snapping the picture just as he cut the ribbon. There was an applause that followed, and Kuroko smiled brightly toward his boyfriend, Akashi returning it for the single moment he was free.

Kuroko stepped away from the crowd, returning to his position in the corner. He looked at the picture he'd just taken, and sighed softly. If only his boss would be happy with how much good Akashi was doing for the town. Why did he have to search for the redhead's seemingly nonexistent flaws?

XXX

Kuroko was lying in his bed, waiting for sleep to overcome him. He had left the museum rather early, to make sure that Akashi could arrive home without anyone seeing them together. The bluenette wasn't very fond of having to keep their relationship a secret, but Akashi had promised it was just until everything died down. He'd said he didn't want Kuroko to be in the press's sights too- even though Kuroko was part of the press, himself.

He sighed, turning over onto his side, his eyes settling on the space where Akashi should be. Only a moment later did he hear the front door open and closed. He listened intently, butterflies swirling in his stomach as familiar footsteps grew closer to his room. It wasn't long at all before the door opened, and Akashi blinked at the darkness, tiptoeing over to the bed. Kuroko's eyes had long since adjusted to the black around him, and he could see Akashi clearly as he stripped himself of his suit, leaving only his boxers as he carefully slid beneath the sheets.

Akashi slowly wrapped his arms around Kuroko, not wanting to wake him, and the bluenette smiled, leaning forward to kiss him suddenly. Akashi jumped slightly, surprised that Kuroko was still awake at this hour. He smiled, bringing his boyfriend closer into his chest.

"I thought you were asleep."

Kuroko giggled lightly. "I know, you're cute when you're trying to be quiet."

XXX

The next day, Kuroko went into his boss's office, having been called in for his weekly meeting. Before he could even sit down, the man was grumbling.

"You didn't get anything good, did you. I bet all you got was that stupid ceremony."

Kuroko shrugged sheepishly, handing him the photos he'd taken the night before. He pointed to the one with Akashi cutting the ribbon. "It may not be what you want, but I think that's the best one."

The man grunted, his face scrunching up as he analyzed the picture closely. "It's a good picture. But if I cared about that, I would've chosen to be in a different department. We're the gossip department, Kuroko! The ones that dig up the greatest dirt there is to find and exploit it to our advantage!"

Kuroko sighed softly, nodding. "I know, sir. But really, there's nothing to find on Akashi."

He snorted. "We'll see. Three more weeks, Kuroko. Remember what happens if you don't find what I need."


	3. Chapter 3

" _A charity event, helping children in the hospital, saving an old lady from a bus!"_

Kuroko flinched as his boss threw the pictures he'd just handed him onto the desk, his eyes alit with fire and rage.

"Kuroko! What did I tell you?"

"Sorry, sir, I've been following him every day. There's just nothing bad to catch."

The man looked at him for a very long time, the room still and silent. "… You like him, don't you?"

Kuroko blinked. "Well he seems to be a very nice guy-"

"No, I mean. You _like_ him."

"Oh, no! Of course not, I don't even know the guy! It's just that, there really is nothing bad to see with him. He's perfect."

He shook his head, grumbling under his breath. "No one's perfect… Two weeks, Kuroko. Get out."

XXX

Kuroko lay atop his bed, staring into nothingness as he waited for Akashi to return home. He had known before he left this morning that the redhead would be making a trip to his father's company for a business meeting. Even knowing that the trip was a rather long one, Kuroko still felt as though Akashi should be home by now.

Glancing to the clock beside him, he found it was already seven in the evening, and he sighed, turning his gaze upward once more.

' _Maybe he isn't perfect,'_ he thought, but only a moment later did he shake the thought from his head. Perfection may not have truly existed in the human form, but Akashi was the closest thing to it. Just seconds later, the door creaked open.

Kuroko looked up with wide eyes, having not heard the footsteps in the hallway. "S-Seijuro, you scared me."

Akashi smiled, coming into the room, though he kept one arm behind his back. "Sorry, love. I wanted to surprise you."

Kuroko sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed where his lover stood. He raised up to kiss him softly, a smile on his own lips now. "I thought you would be home sooner."

"I stopped to pick something up for you."

Kuroko sat back with a gleaming light in his eyes, staring at the redhead expectedly. "Show me~"

Akashi laughed softly as he pulled his arm out from behind him, a large bouquet of red roses and blue starflowers in his hands.

A large smile stretched upon Kuroko's face as he gently took the bouquet from his beloved, smelling the sweet scent of the flowers. "It's lovely, Sei…"

Akashi smiled, stroking the bluenette's cheek. "Not as lovely as you."

XXX

Kuroko followed Akashi everywhere for the next two weeks- as he'd always done, but as usual, there was nothing to capture on film. Nothing his boss would like, anyway.

The bluenette took many pictures of Akashi buying food for the homeless, volunteering at animal shelters, even stopping a robbery. At the end of the day, despite how quickly his deadline was approaching, and with it, his permanent dismissal, he couldn't help but smile as he fell asleep.

He may lose his job, but at least he had the most perfect boyfriend to ever exist, right next to him.

XXX

The next day, as Kuroko was getting ready to meet his boss once more, and to accept the news of his job being no more, Akashi came to him with a saddened look on his face.

"Tetsuya…"

Kuroko blinked. "What's wrong, Sei?"

"You're about to lose your job, because of me."

Kuroko smiled softly, kissing the redhead's lips. "As long as I have you."

Akashi sighed, taking the bluenette's hands into his own. He lightly ran his fingertips over the other's skin. "Are you sure you'll be alright? I have a meeting scheduled during that time. I won't be here to comfort you when you get back."

Kuroko laughed lightly, freeing one hand to ruffle Akashi's hair ever so slightly. "I'll be fine, love. Just come home, okay?"

XXX

"Kuroko…"

"I know, I've failed."

The man nodded. "Indeed, you have. And I really liked you… But a deadline, is a deadline. And consequences, are consequences."

Kuroko let out a long, shaky breath, readying himself for the words he'd been expecting from day one.

"You're fired, Kuroko. I hope you can recover quickly. I really do like you."

The bluenette nodded, standing to his feet. As he did so, his former boss received a phone call, and just before Kuroko could escape the office, the man spoke to him once more.

"I hate to bother you, Kuroko, but could you just have a seat for one more moment."

Kuroko blinked but obliged, his face showing his confusion.

The man smiled softly, apologetically, but what he said didn't match his expression. "I'm sorry, Kuroko, you know me. I just can't help myself sometimes. When I find out that I am, in fact, right, I have to tell everyone."

Kuroko's heart began to race within his chest. _'He can't be right… It's fake, right? Whatever it is, it's fake, or nothing.'_

Just then another young man ran inside the office, a broad smile on his face. "Here you go, sir. The pictures from the meeting."

' _The meeting… Sei's meeting?'_

Kuroko's former boss looked over the picture and smiled. "This isn't dirt, but it will definitely do."

The bluenette blinked, feeling lightheaded. "Wh-what is it?"

The man smiled up at him, before handing him the picture, and Kuroko's blood ran cold.

XXX

Akashi happily waltzed into his and Kuroko's shared apartment, whistling to himself as he made his way down the hallway. It was only when he found himself at his bedroom door did he remember what Kuroko had been through today. Frowning, he turned the knob, stepping into his room.

He'd expected to find Kuroko lying in bed, perhaps reading as he struggled to pretend that losing the job he loved so much wasn't bothering him. Instead, he found the bluenette sitting on the edge, arms crossed, and eyes like daggers. The redhead couldn't help but flinch as those eyes landed upon him, and his brows furrowed as he made his way further into the room.

"Tetsuya? Are you okay?"

"No, Seijuro, I don't believe I am."

Akashi blinked, coming closer to his beloved. "What's wrong, love?"

"That meeting you had today. How did it go?"

Akashi stilled immediately, his heart stopping in his chest. "I-"

"Did it go as you hoped? Did you successfully announce your engagement without letting your current boyfriend know?"

"Tetsuya-"

"I was told you even set the date and time. You had it all figured out, didn't you? Whilst I was at work, being told that my career is over because of you, you would be out celebrating your engagement with the world."

"… None of this matters, Tetsuya."

Kuroko scoffed, rolling his eyes. "None of it matters? How long have we been together, Seijuro? Two and a half years now, is it? And how long have you been lying to me, about _her?"_

Akashi sighed, running a hand over his face, exasperated. "I'm sorry, it's not my choice."

"That's not what I asked. How long have you known this would happen?"

"… It was first mentioned when I was sixteen."

Kuroko's eyes widened, and he laughed, low and bitter. "Sixteen. Seven years. Are you fucking kidding me?"

"I never expected it to happen this soon, but the company-"

"So it _was_ set in stone. Even if you didn't know when, you knew it would happen, and you didn't fucking tell me that you'd be leaving me one day for some chick you barely even know."

"Tetsuya, I thought we had another five years or so. It all happened too fast! I swear, I never meant to hurt you!"

"Well it's a little late for that. When were you going to tell me you were leaving?"

Akashi blinked at him. "I… wasn't planning on leaving…."

"… You were going to continue hiding me?"

"Well as long as we're together, it doesn't matter, right?"

"Bullshit! Seijuro, what about all those times _we_ talked about marriage? What about the times you promised _me_ a happy ending? Were they all lies?"

Akashi shifted nervously, avoiding Kuroko's gaze as he looked to the floor. "Not lies… I wanted them to be true…"

"But you knew they wouldn't be."

The redhead heaved a heavy sigh, finally looking back to Kuroko, though his crimson eyes weren't apologetic in the slightest. In fact, they were filled with something akin to anger, as he glared into the bluenette's skull.

"You're right, okay? I knew that could never happen. I knew I was going to get married to someone else. And I suppose I was foolish enough to think that you loved me enough to stay by my side, even through that!"

"I do love you, Seijuro, more than anything! But if you think I'm going to stick around while you live out your happy fantasy, leaving me in the darkened corner, you're wrong. I only agreed to be a secret for this long because you promised me it would be worth it. None of this was worth it!"

"Then why are you still here?" Akashi yelled, and Kuroko simply smiled up at him.

"Seijuro, love, this is my house. If anyone's leaving, it's you."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three months since Akashi had left, and Kuroko was still very much heartbroken. His heart felt as though it had been torn out of his chest and crushed right before his eyes, in the palm of the man he trusted most. He was not handling it very well, and he'd long since given up on pretending he was okay. The bluenette was currently sprawled out upon his bed, his eyes once again red and swollen from the hours he'd spent crying.

Now he just felt numb, but there was an emptiness inside of him, pushing its void to the outermost corners of his broken soul. It ached, horribly. As he stared blankly up toward the ceiling, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong whilst simultaneously assuring himself that it was all Akashi's fault, his mental conflict was momentarily paused by a knock at the door. He sighed as he pulled himself up, and another battle began in his mind. Whilst part of him readied himself in case he needed to slam the door in a certain redhead's face, the other part longed for it to truly be him. In the end, Kuroko felt nothing as he opened the door. Sure, his guest was a redhead, but it wasn't his former lover.

"Kagami, what are you doing here?"

The tanned man frowned down at his friend and former coworker. "Kuroko, have you been crying?"

The bluenette shrugged, and without a word, he turned and walked further into his apartment, leaving Kagami to close the door behind himself.

"So you're not handling it well?"

Kuroko laughed softly as he plopped onto his sofa. "Being jobless? I don't even care anymore."

Kagami noticed the honesty in the bluenette's response, but the bitter tone in his voice was very contradicting. "If you don't care, why are you still crying?"

Kuroko paused for a moment, clearly debating something within his mind. He finally turned to his friend, a sigh on his lips. "I actually tried to do my job, Kagami."

The redhead blinked. "Oi, I know. I saw your pictures. You were on him like a hawk."

Kuroko nodded, his gaze shifting to the floor. "But I failed. I was with him every day, and I never saw..."

Kagami was more than confused. He laughed softly, nervously. "You say that as if you were attached to him, Kuroko."

He paused. "I was."

"...You know that's against the unspoken code of the reporter."

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I loved him before I got the job."

Kagami stilled immediately, his eyes widening. "L-loved?"

A heavy sigh fell from Kuroko's lips. "Yes, loved. Kagami... I've been secretly dating Akashi Seijuro for two and a half years."

The room was still for a long, painful moment, until Kagami shakily fell onto the sofa, burying his face in his hands. "Shit, Kuroko, why didn't you tell me?"

The smaller boy shrugged. "Akashi promised we wouldn't be a secret forever. I was waiting for his word of approval."

"Fuck, I am so sorry, man."

A small laugh escaped from the back of Kuroko's throat. "Why are you sorry? You're not the one that promised me a lifetime of happiness whilst secretly plotting to ruin my very existence."

Kagami flinched, and he finally raised his head to look into his friend's eyes. Kuroko wondered why the other male's red eyes were filled with so much pain. Sure they were friends, but he didn't really think they were that close.

"N-no, Kuroko," he murmured, his voice shaking, "but I-I am the one that c-called that story in."

Kuroko's eyes widened, and fresh tears brimmed his eyes, but a small sad smile graced his parted lips.

"Thank you for opening my eyes, Kagami..."

XXX

Akashi groaned loudly as he yanked his tie off, throwing it on the floor. Midorima, watching disinterestedly from the redhead's bed, sighed in disapproval.

"Do you not know how to properly tie a tie, Akashi?"

"Shut up! Tetsuya always did it for me!"

Midorima rolled his eyes, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "Honestly, Akashi, you're rather pathetic."

Crimson eyes narrowed, darkening dangerously toward the other man. "Know your place, Shintaro."

The green haired man sighed again. "I liked you better when you were with him. You were much nicer."

"Well you can blame him for this then. I'd never intended to-"

"That's what makes you stupid."

Akashi blinked, incredulous. "Excuse me?"

"You can't expect something so drastic of someone, no matter how much he loves you. And you should never ask such a thing of the one you hold so dear. Your relationship was bound for failure the moment you made that absurd decision."

Akashi glared at his friend, wishing to burn holes into his very soul, but Midorima seemed unfazed by this.

"Why are you even marrying that girl?"

Akashi sighed, retrieving his tie from the floor. "The company-"

"You've never cared for the company before. You even refused to carry on the business once your father is gone."

The redhead shot him another glare, quickly tiring of the interruptions. "I don't care for the company itself, but that company _is_ my father, and if he needs assistance, I will not hesitate to give it."

"...Isn't there another way, Akashi?"

He frowned, staring at the tie in his hand. In that moment, he remembered, so vividly, the image of Kuroko. His touch, his smile, his love. The redhead's heart clenched within his chest as he missed his beloved more than ever. He sighed, wrapping the tie around his neck once more. "No, this is the only way."


	5. Chapter 5

It was the fourth month of Akashi's absence, and the very day the couple had first met. Kuroko was drowning in his thoughts, not to mention his beer as he sat in the local bar, slumped onto the counter.

His mind was already hazy, his cheeks flushed and eyes glazed. He wasn't quite drunk, just insanely buzzed. And not the good kind of buzzed either. His heart hurt more than ever, and no matter how much burning liquid he shot down his throat, none of it could replace that pain.

The bluenette sighed heavily as he heard footsteps approaching him. He had already turned down two offers for a 'good time,' and he turned to the mystery person to do just that, hoping to end the conversation before it began. But his jaw went slack as he stared up at an all too familiar face. When he finally managed to snap himself out of his own stupor, he grimaced.

"What are you doing here, Akashi?"

The redhead frowned. "You haven't called me Akashi since our first date, Tetsuya."

He rolled his eyes, taking another large gulp of his drink before slamming it back onto the bar top. "And you haven't spoken to me since your engagement."

"… Tetsuya, I know I was foolish. You have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you."

The bluenette scoffed, laughing humorlessly. "Believe you? After that? You lied to me during the entirety of our relationship."

Akashi frowned deeply, looking to the floor. "I know. I'm sorry. I just… I wanted to enjoy the time I had with you."

"Did you? Playing pretend with _dear Tetsuya~?"_

A small growl bubbled from his throat. "Will you stop that? I'm trying to apologize here, at least give me the chance!"

"Why, Akashi? So you can feed me pretty words, build up my trust, and snatch my heart out of my chest once more?" He laughed softly at the dumbfounded, horrified look on his ex-lover's face. "Fuck off."

"…. I don't want to marry her."

"Then why are you?"

"It's a business transaction."

Kuroko snorted, taking another large gulp. "Arranged marriages still occur here, Akashi?"

"Yes, dammit. In my family, they do. Listen, Tetsuya, I w-"

"I'm done listening." Kuroko's eyes were suddenly very aware, sharp and narrowed dangerously as he glared at the redhead before him.

Akashi held his hands up in surrender, realizing then that there was no negotiating with the bluenette. Not now, anyway. And by the look in his eyes, he feared not ever.

"Fine, okay. But, I love you, Tetsuya."

The bluenette suddenly flung his drink off the table, aimed directly for Akashi himself. The redhead barely dodged the glass before it smashed into pieces on the dirty floor below.

"How can you say that?" Kuroko exclaimed, his sudden outburst bringing him the attention of every occupant in the room. "How can you dare say that you love me? You ruined my life! You lied to my face every day, you made me lose my job! Do you know how hard I worked for that job? Of course not, you've never worked a day in your life! And you want to say _you love me?_ Fuck off, Seijuro!"

Akashi stood in silence, appalled by the scene he'd just witnessed. In all the days he'd been with Kuroko, he'd never seen the bluenette so angry. He'd never even heard him speak above his normal tone in the privacy of their home, and here he was, yelling at him in public. This was the moment Akashi realized how badly he'd fucked up, and he felt his heart snap in half within his chest, his eyes burning as if he was about to cry. Yet, no tears would come. Even his body knew he didn't deserve to cry over the situation. He'd lost any right to feeling sorry for himself the moment he hurt the one man he'd loved.

Swallowing the lump that had grown in his throat, the redhead nodded slowly. "You're right," he whispered softly, and he couldn't even bring himself to flinch when Kuroko's glare didn't soften in the slightest. "I'm sorry," was all he could manage to choke out, and he quickly spun on his heels, and briskly walked away.

He could feel all eyes on his back as he passed through the darkened room, judging him the way he deserved to be. His chest constricted, his lungs seemingly refusing to work properly. The edges of his vision were blurring quickly, and panic rose in his veins as he fully realized what he'd done.

He had to get out of there, he had to forget Kuroko. But his heart ached, knowing that if anything, that was impossible, to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

Four days had passed since the bar incident, and Kuroko was blissfully in denial. He smiled too often, laughed too hard, and insisted he'd never met Akashi at all. Kagami was the only one that seemed to see through the bluenette's mask, and he certainly didn't like it. It was true that he was glad Kuroko could smile now, but he didn't want it to be fake. He could see another piece of his friend break off every time he forced a smile, which was a lot lately.

It was on this day that he decided he had to take action. Though he didn't know exactly what he was going to do, or how it would end, he trudged all the way to Kuroko's apartment, knocking loudly on his door.

Kuroko opened the door sluggishly, but grinned up at Kagami as soon as he saw who he was. "Kagami, what are you doing here?"

"Spare me. Put your shoes on, we're going out."

Kuroko's face went blank as he blinked up at him for a moment. "Eh, sorry, Kagami, but I don't like you like that."

The redhead huffed, rolling his eyes. "Not on a date, idiot! Just, come on!"

The smaller man smiled lightly at the reddened cheeks of his friend. He silently ducked back into his home, putting on his shoes and making a half-hearted attempt at fixing his hair. In a matter of minutes, the two were on their way to wherever Kagami's feet would take them.

It wasn't until they were in the middle of town did Kuroko speak up. "What made you decide we were going out today, Kagami?"

The tanned man breathed out a sigh, his hand scratching the back of his neck as his eyes wandered about his surroundings. "Just thought we could both use a little fresh air."

The bluenette smiled again, also looking around curiously. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"Eh, I didn't get that far." Kagami's eyes widened as he heard the small giggle come from the man beside him. He glanced over at him, and was very relieved, not to mention shocked, that Kuroko's lingering smile was real. Pure and true.

"Ah, Kuroko, there's this new place that just opened up on this street. Want to check it out?"

Kuroko paused, his smile fading as quickly as it had come. "That sounds nice, Kagami, but I don't have enough money for that. I can barely pay my rent." He smiled up at the taller man, shrugging sheepishly.

Kagami returned the shrug. "My treat, just this once."

"… Alright."

Kagami never would have suggested it if he'd known, but it was too late for that.

By the time the two had made their way into the aforementioned restaurant, Akashi had just been seated at a table, with his fiancée. At the mere sight of the man, Kuroko's breathing became shallow, his eyes glassed over.

Kagami frowned at the bluenette. No matter how hard he'd tried to deny his feelings, it all came crashing down when he saw Akashi.

"Kuroko, we can leave-"

"N-no, I'm fine."

The redhead frowned worriedly, his gaze never leaving Kuroko's face. After what felt like forever, but was really a matter of seconds, Kuroko's expression returned to a state of calm, and he turned his big blue eyes to his friend.

"Let's find a seat."

Kagami, still nervous, nodded and followed the bluenette to the only available table. Luckily, it was on the opposite side of the room from Akashi. Unluckily, the bluenette could still hear every word he and his date said.

" _Is that him?"_

" _Yes, Chiyoko. What are you going to order?"_

" _You actually like him?"_

" _Love. What are you going-"_

" _I'm going to go say hi~"_

Kuroko held his breath as he heard the distinguished sound of a chair being pushed back, followed by the clattering of heels. His face showed no emotion as he turned to the pretty blonde beside him, but his hands clenched into fists beneath the table.

"Hiya~ You're Kuroko Tetsuya, right? I'm Shizura Chiyoko." She grinned, "But you can call me, Akashi Chiyoko."

XXX

Kuroko was in a daze. He couldn't remember how he'd gotten home. All he could think of was that woman. That evil, pretty woman, in all her 4' glory. He didn't even realize Kagami was still with him until the man spoke.

"That was really low."

The bluenette jumped, turning his wide eyes to his friend. "A-Aka.. shi Chiyoko…"

Kagami frowned. He knew Kuroko had been spaced out ever since that comment. He probably didn't even remember Kagami telling her to fuck off, or the redhead practically pulling him out of the restaurant, away from her melodious cackle.

But to see the smaller man still going over that one sentence in his mind, it hurt him. And it angered him. If that girl had been a boy, he would've knocked her teeth down her scrawny throat.

"Kuroko, don't pay any attention to her."

"Aka..shi…"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. What was he supposed to do? Kuroko was obviously too out of it to even listen to him, and it was getting really late. He looked at the clock, just past ten. "Kuroko, let's get you to bed."

The bluenette didn't move, didn't even seem to register Kagami's words. He simply stared into space, Akashi's broken name still on his lips.

Kagami grimaced, unsure of what to do. Finally, he turned to face the smaller man more directly. "I'm not sure you're listening at all, but I'm going to take you to bed now." Seeing as there was no response from the bluenette, Kagami gently slipped his arms around his small body, lifting him into the air with ease as he made his way to his bedroom.

XXX

Akashi had kept a calm face all the way through dinner, even on the way home, but as soon as he was in the confinement of his home, he turned his narrowed crimson eyes to the woman he was regretfully meant to marry.

"What the hell was that, Chiyoko?"

Chiyoko laughed, seemingly unaware of the redhead's anger as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What? I can't have a little _fun~?"_ she whispered, her breath dancing on Akashi's neck.

He quickly shoved her off, and it was none too gentle. "No, not with Tetsuya. I let you get away with almost anything, but the moment you-"

"What does he matter anyway, Seijuro? He's just a pesky little speck of your past life. I'm your life now! I'm about to be your wife!"

"Against my wishes!"

Chiyoko crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at the man before her. "That doesn't matter. You're marrying me, not him. So get used to the idea."

Akashi watched as she stormed out of the room. His heart was racing, aching, and his fingers twitched by his side. With a loud scream of emotional agony, he picked up the nearest object, Chiyoko's cell phone, and threw it at the opposite wall. But seeing it snap into a hundred pieces was not enough to make him feel any better, and he collapsed onto the floor, pulling at his hair as he cried silently to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING: this particular chapter contains 'attempted' suicide. I use the term lightly for personal reasons that I will explain only if asked. -I don't want to trigger anyone.**

* * *

Another month and a half had passed, and Kuroko was getting no better. In fact, he'd gotten much worse. The bluenette now refused to leave his home at all unless being forcefully dragged out by Kagami. His house was a mess from all the times he'd drunkenly tossed random objects around, tearing the place to shreds. The few pictures of Akashi he hadn't packed up immediately after the breakup were strewn across the floor, ripped in half and some with charred edges.

Kuroko had also not been sleeping. Ever since he met the woman Akashi was going to marry, he hadn't had a full night's rest, even with the sleeping pills he'd been prescribed. Not that he took them anymore. They just made him even more tired, but he still couldn't keep his eyes closed for more than an hour at a time.

It was early in the morning, just nearing seven, and Kuroko was already very drunk. Stupidly, he'd also left his TV on all night, and it now showed the heartbreaking image of Akashi Seijuro, smiling as if his life was truly perfect. The redhead's arm was draped around _that woman_ , as Kuroko insisted on calling her. It made the bluenette fume, and he began one of his violent rampages again. Chairs were flung, pictures broken, glass decorations shattered. He looked down once, momentarily pausing in his warpath as he noticed blood trickling from his palms. He'd somehow managed to cut himself in the process. Just another thing to yell at Akashi for.

During this entire affair, Kuroko was screaming at the top of his lungs, yelling out insults and curses toward the one man he truly longed to be with. Finally, utterly exhausted, he fell into a heap in front of the TV, watching with aching interest as Akashi was interviewed.

"When will the wedding be, Akashi?" the lady to his right had asked, and the redhead smiled back at her before looking to his fiancé.

"We actually haven't set an official date, but we're thinking sometime in January."

"Great," Kuroko mumbled, "best birthday present ever, Akashi."

He sighed, remembering the conversation the two had had just days before this bombshell was dropped on him.

" _Sei~ I have an idea for my birthday~"_

 _Akashi blinked, looking up to his lover as a smile crossed his lips. "Oh? That's so far away, Tetsuya. What made you think of it?"_

 _Kuroko grinned happily, nuzzling closer to the redhead. "I dunno, it just came to me~"_

 _The redhead chuckled under his breath, turning slightly to kiss his beloved's brow. "Well, what is it? Anything for you, my love."_

 _Kuroko's cheeks flushed as he fidgeted with his fingers, too shy to meet Akashi's curious gaze. "I want to take a trip, just me and Sei. So we can relax and be alone together."_

 _Akashi was stunned into silence as the words registered in his brain. He had noticed how down Kuroko would get lately when they had to attend social events together, but not be together. Still, he'd never expected the bluenette to be so blunt about the matter. Kuroko was one to speak his mind, but he often held his tongue when it came to their relationship itself._

 _The redhead finally smiled, his eyes flittering along Kuroko's body as he wondered how he'd been so lucky to have him. "Alright, Tetsuya," he said sweetly, earning a large grin from the other man, "we'll take a trip in January. Just you and me."_

And now he was marrying that bitch instead.

"Any particular reason for January?"

Akashi opened his mouth to reply, but _that woman_ spoke first, laughing to herself. "January is a really _important_ month for Seijuro~"

Kuroko's breath hitched in his throat as she looked directly into the camera, sending a smug wink to the lens before she forcefully pulled the redhead into a kiss. She knew he was watching. His heart hurt. His brain felt fuzzy. And suddenly, he didn't feel like living anymore.

What was the point now anyway? He'd lost his only chance at his dream job, he wouldn't be able to afford his rent much longer, and _that woman_ got to live happily ever after with _his_ lover. It all seemed too much now, and he groaned, wishing he could just sleep.

And that's when the idea struck him. He could sleep. All he would need, was a few pills. In a complete daze, Kuroko sluggishly pulled himself up, stumbling down the hall and to the bathroom. It took him a moment to open the medicine cabinet, even longer to open the pill bottle, but he was soon counting the pills within his palm. Twenty-one. That would be enough, wouldn't it?

He sighed, recounting them again and again, until the numbers faded in his mind, and all that remained was Akashi's face. Smiling to himself, he didn't even notice the tears streaming down his face. "Maybe we can be together in the next life," he mumbled, and without another moment's hesitation, he threw the pills down his throat, wincing at the awful taste on his tongue.

He stared at himself in the mirror for a long time, wondering who he'd become. It wasn't long before panic set in, as he realized what he'd done, but he pushed it back. Nodding to his own reflection, he pasted on a sickly torn smile. "The next life…"

It wasn't long before darkness overcame him. He welcomed it with open arms.

Fortunately, or unfortunately in the bluenette's unconscious perspective, he'd forgotten Kagami was meant to come over that morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagami sat in the hospital room, biting his nails as he stared through Kuroko's unconscious body. The doctors had told him Kuroko was no longer in danger, as they had successfully pumped his stomach and made sure he was fine. As soon as the bluenette woke up, he would be released rather quickly. But that wasn't the issue in Kagami's mind.

All he could think of was how he'd found him. He'd felt something in his gut the moment he woke up, having rushed over to the bluenette's house earlier than he'd planned. When he'd knocked on the door, loudly, four consecutive times, panic had set in. When he'd told the landlord he needed to get in that apartment because his friend was suicidal and unresponsive, he'd never truly expected that to be the case.

His mind replayed the scene over and over in his head, in vivid detail. The apartment had had a heavy atmosphere surrounding it, the only sound being the TV in the background. He'd stepped in slowly at first, afraid for what he might find, then he was running down the hall. Though it was only a few paces for the large man, it had seemed like an eternity before Kagami reached the bathroom, his heart stopping in his chest at the sight of his friend's unconscious body lying on the floor.

He vaguely remembered checking Kuroko's pulse, wiping the vomit from the corner of his mouth as he held him in his lap. He could almost remember calling out to the landlord, still standing dumbfounded in the doorway. But more than anything, he remembered the way Kuroko felt in his arms. Eerily still, barely breathing, his skin ice cold. He'd looked paler than ever before, his veins seeming to stretch out of his skin. Lifeless, weightless, and oh so cold.

The redhead shivered in his chair at the memory, still dancing in his head.

"Why did you do this, Kuroko?" he whispered, his voice raw from crying all morning. "Is living without him really so unbearable?"

XXX

When Midorima had rushed into Akashi's room with wide emerald eyes, the redhead had immediately given him his attention. Chiyoko, on the other hand, was not as kind, for she was in the middle of another screaming match with her fiancé.

"Seijuro! Hello! I'm still talking here!"

"Shh," Akashi demanded, crossing the room to Midorima. "What's wrong?"

"K-Kuroko," was all he managed to say before Chiyoko groaned loudly.

" _Him again?_ What, did you tell Mr. Foureyes here to keep an eye on him or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Shintaro, what is going on?"

The green haired boy choked on his own words, "H-hospital."

Akashi's crimson eyes widened to their fullest extent, and without missing a beat, he ran out the door.

"Seijuro! If you choose him over me, _we are done!"_

The redhead stopped only for a moment, turning a wickedly sinister smile toward the woman. "Good, get the fuck out of my house." And off he was again.

In hindsight, it probably would have been better to take the car, but the redhead was so preoccupied with the thought of his beloved laying up in a hospital bed, that the thought never occurred to him. He arrived at the hospital in record time, panting heavily as he made his way to the receptionist.

"I need to see Kuroko Tetsuya."

The woman's brows furrowed as she looked up the name. She frowned. "It says here that that patient is not allowed to have visitors, other than the man that brought him in."

Akashi groaned. "I'm his boyfriend, for fuck's sake!"

The receptionist flinched back into her chair, her eyes wide with fear. "W-What's your name, sir?"

"Akashi Seijuro."

And that was enough to let him through. As soon as the name passed through the woman's ears, she waved him on, hitting the button that would unlock the double doors separating the lobby from the main floor.

"Room 114!" she called after his retreating form.

When Akashi found the room, he didn't hesitate to barge in, his eyes already filled with tears. He was relieved to find Kuroko sitting up, awake, his big blue eyes wide with shock.

"A-Akashi?"

The redhead smiled, his tears overflowing as he wrapped the slightly smaller male in a tight embrace, still being careful not to hurt him. "I'm so sorry, Tetsuya," he whispered before pulling back. "What happened?"

Kuroko continued to simply blink up at him, still amazed that he was even here. Kagami sighed, bringing Akashi's attention to himself.

"Kuroko attempted suicide this morning."

Akashi's eyes widened, his tears momentarily ceasing at the new information. "W-what?" He turned his questioning gaze to the bluenette, still wrapped in his arms, but Kuroko was doing all he could to avoid his crimson eyes.

"He saw your interview, the one where you announced his _birthday present."_

Akashi flinched, not only at the taller man's words, but the venom that laced them. Though he did deserve it. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "That was her fucking idea. I mentioned what we'd planned for your birthday, and that was her solution."

"I kn-ow."

Both redheads became eerily still at the new voice. Kuroko's eyes were brimmed with tears, but now he was facing Akashi's gaze head on.

"S-she winked…"

Akashi felt his chest tighten, and he couldn't help but squeeze the bluenette to his chest again. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea any of this would happen."

Kuroko opened his mouth to reply, when the doctor came in, smiling lightly at the scene before him. "Oh, Kuroko, it seems your boyfriend really did arrive in time to see you off."

The bluenette's brows furrowed as he looked up at the redhead questioningly. Akashi smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "I might've told the receptionist I was your boyfriend, out of instinct…"

Kuroko blinked, looking back to the doctor, but his words were meant for Akashi. "Go back to your fiancé."

Akashi sighed, releasing Kuroko from his grasp. "There's no fiancé to go back to," he muttered.

That certainly got Kuroko's attention. His wide blue eyes stared at him intently, waiting for him to explain. The redhead's lips turned up in a nervous half smile as he scratched the back of his neck. "She told me if I came to see you, our arrangement was off."

Kagami butted in then, "And you said?"

"I told her to get the fuck out of my house."

Kuroko stared at Akashi for a long, painfully silent moment, before flinging himself into his arms. His arms wrapped around the other male's neck so tightly, Akashi could barely breathe, but he didn't dare move an inch, except to twist his own arms around the smaller man's body. He smiled softly to himself as he felt the bluenette's warm tears soak his chest.

Akashi kissed the mop of blue hair soothingly, rubbing calming circles in Kuroko's back. "I know I don't deserve it," Akashi whispered, his tears resurfacing, "but will you come back to me, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko's fists clenched around the redhead's shirt as he buried his face deeper into his chest. "I-idiot…" was all he mumbled, but Akashi understood. He had one more chance.

"I won't fuck up this time," he whispered, "I won't lose you again."

* * *

 **Quick note to the reviewer that said they wanted Kuroko to completely forget Akashi's existence: I actually thought about that. But, it's not quite where I wanted this to go. I hope you can forgive Akashi eventually, it'll take time for Kuroko as well.**


	9. Chapter 9

After Kuroko was released from the hospital, the three men headed back to the bluenette's apartment. With Kuroko sprawled across his sofa, Kagami and Akashi sat beside him on the floor.

"You don't have to be so close," the smaller boy mumbled.

Kagami sighed. "You downed twenty pills just this morning, Kuroko. We're not letting you out of our sight for a little while."

The bluenette frowned, only muttering, "Twenty-one…"

Akashi reached up to lightly brush Kuroko's fringe out of his eyes. "You're so beautiful…"

Kuroko's face instantly warmed to a bright red colour as he buried his face in the sofa cushions. The redhead chuckled lightly at him, until he was met with those blue orbs again. His smile fell from his lips as he noted the serious tone to their depths.

"Seijuro…"

"Yes, love?"

"… Why did you have to marry her?"

Akashi gulped, feeling very uncomfortable with the topic- especially now that he knew that was the very reason for Kuroko's hospital visit. "My father's company is going bankrupt…"

Kuroko tilted his head, curiosity ever present in his expression. "You said you didn't want anything to do with the company."

Akashi sighed, nodding. "I know. But… My mother's dying wish was that my father and I took care of one another. And, that company means the world to him. It's all he has left."

The bluenette turned his gaze to the floor for a moment, letting the words sink in. "So that woman, she was from a rich family that agreed to help?"

He nodded. "When the marriage idea was first presented, when I was thirteen, it was merely a joke. My father would never agree to such a thing, unless it was the last resort. None of us thought it possible."

"… So what are you going to do now, Sei? If that was the last resort…"

The redhead sighed, resting his head on the sofa, beside Kuroko's shoulder. "I don't know…" He instantly caught the flash of pain in Kuroko's eyes, and he shot up like a bullet, shaking his head. "Not that. I am not leaving you again."

Kuroko's eyes were wide, but his expression soon softened, a smile playing at his lips. "I'm not rich enough to help your family, Sei…"

He shook his head again. "I won't do it."

Kagami groaned, having been forgotten. "Don't you have some distant relative or something that could help?"

Akashi thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "The only relative even slightly eligible is a distant cousin of mine, but that branch of the family has been cut off for years." He paused. "Generations… I wonder if they still remember why…"

Kuroko tilted his head to the side. "Do you know why, Seijuro?"

"No, my father didn't even know…"

The bluenette smiled. "Then your cousin probably doesn't know either."

"… I have to go." Akashi stood up quickly, startling both men as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Kuroko's brow. "I will be back," he whispered, his eyes ablaze as he stared into Kuroko's.

A soft blush dusted Kuroko's cheeks as he nodded. "Hurry back, love."

XXX

It hadn't taken long for Akashi to call his driver, make the journey to Chiba, and find his way to his long lost cousin's home. The redhead's cousin, Akira Takahiro, was more than glad to accept Akashi into his home.

As the two men sat in Akira's office, a cup of tea in their hands, Akashi explained his situation. When he'd finished, Akira 'hmmed' to himself before a smile graced his lips.

"I see why you've come to me, Akashi," he said coolly, taking a drink of his tea. "It is true that the dispute between our family's branches has long since been forgotten. And this, Tetsuya, he's very important to you?"

Akashi nodded. "Yes, he is my everything."

Akira smiled, leaning back in his chair. "Well who am I to extinguish love? Alright, Akashi. I will help you and your father."

The redhead leaned in, listening intently. "Thank you, Akira. What would you like in return?"

The man smiled at him kindly, shaking his head. "Your family is in no condition to offer me anything. All I want is to be acknowledged as part of the clan once more."

Akashi blinked. "That's all?"

"Well," Akira said, his smile widening, "And an invitation to your eventual wedding, if that's alright."

Akashi smiled as they both stood to their feet. He bowed his thanks, "Thank you again, Akira."

Akira returned the smile as he led the redhead to the door. "Anytime, Akashi. I wish you luck with your Tetsuya."

XXX

It seemed to Akashi that it was taking much longer to get back to Tokyo than it had leaving. He fidgeted in the back of the car all the way there, jumping out the door before the vehicle even came to a complete stop in front of Kuroko's apartment.

Akashi wasted no time knocking on the door, instead merely barging in as if he lived there. He paused as that thought crossed his mind, Kuroko and Kagami both looking up at him expectantly.

"Tetsuya, can I live here again?"

The bluenette blinked. "Are you going to be marrying anytime soon?"

"I hope so."

Kuroko's brows knitted together until a bright blush developed on his cheeks. "E-eh, what are you saying, S-Seijuro?"

Akashi grinned as he ran to his lover's side, falling onto his knees. He took Kuroko's hands into his own, peppering them with kisses. "Akira said he would handle everything. But I still want a wedding. With you."

Kuroko tried to pull his hands from Akashi's grasp, itching to hide his burning face away. "S-Sei!"

Akashi raised up slightly, becoming dangerously close to Kuroko's face as he looked him directly in the eyes. "Tetsuya, will you marry me?"

The bluenette blinked- once, twice, and then he averted his gaze, pushing the redhead away. "I-idiot!"

Akashi didn't budge, instead pulling Kuroko off the sofa and into his lap, almost as if he were about to sweep him off his feet and carry him bridal style. "Answer me, Tetsuya."

Kuroko smiled softly, his cheeks still as warm as the sun as he played with a strand of Akashi's hair. He twisted it between his fingers lightly, still avoiding his gaze. "I g-guess I could get used to being an A-Akashi."

And that's all the redhead needed to hear, as he pressed his lips onto his beloved's once more. He never wanted to leave this spot, his precious bluenette held safely within his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last chapter guys. Sorry it's so short. It's more of an epilogue, really. . I hope you liked this one *heart***

* * *

 _ **Four Months Later**_

Kuroko sighed as he fell onto his bed, closing his eyes for just a moment.

"Tetsuya, we have to go."

The bluenette groaned. "I don't wanna~"

Akashi smiled as he crawled over to his love, kissing him lightly. "Come, love. Today, we announce our engagement."

Kuroko groaned again, simply rolling into the redhead's chest. When he spoke, his words were muffled, and Akashi could barely understand him. "I just got home though!"

The redhead chuckled, stroking his love's blue hair. "I know, dear. How about, whilst you're getting ready, I'll look through your pictures?"

Kuroko raised his head slightly, peering up at his fiancé. "Ne, you're just going to pick out the ones you like and send them to my boss without asking first."

Akashi scoffed, feigning offense. "I would never!"

"You did that last week!"

The redhead laughed again as he kissed Kuroko's brow before standing and walking over to the mirror. "You were being too indecisive, I didn't want you to lose your job again."

"You sent him a picture of me naked!"

Akashi grinned, wrapping his tie around his neck. "Yes, and I had Taiga take a picture of his face when he saw it. It was priceless."

"Nee, Seijuro! I could've gotten fired for that! Or worse, he could've published it!"

Akashi's crimson eyes darkened dangerously as he glanced at Kuroko's reflection in the mirror. "I warned him that if I ever see it outside of my own home again, he would not live another day."

Kuroko blinked at his love, his eyes wide. _"Seijuro! You're psychotic!"_

The redhead's gaze softened as he laughed to himself. "Yes, I'm psychotic. Now, Tetsuya, will you please help me with this damned tie?"

The bluenette rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the slightly taller male. He took the tie between his fingers and began his task. "Seriously, Sei, you would think you'd know how to do this by now…"

Akashi smiled, leaning forward to capture Kuroko's lips with his own. "Maybe I just like you being this close to me."

Kuroko's cheeks were instantly flushed as he quickly finished his task before leaving to get ready himself. The redhead chuckled under his breath, watching as his lover left the room.

" _I love you, Tetsuya…"_

* * *

 **Ne, because this is so short, I _may_ write an extra chapter later. A little sneak peak into their future lives. Maybe. .  
*I'll leave it as incomplete for now..**


End file.
